


Fierce like a Dragon

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle only wants to take her relationship with Rumple on a whole new level. But always these damn interruptions!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fierce like a Dragon

They have been always interrupted. Every single time. When they tried to have a nice lunch at Granny´s… it’s mostly Regina who’s interrupting them. Not even in the Library or in his shop they can have a calm meal. The ´ ** _Closed_** ` sign of his shop was really a false investment. But today everything should be different. Today they will have a nice time together. Without any interruptions or emergencies. She chooses something really nice to wear for the evening, putting on her best, and also highest, shoes on and preparing a wonderful picnic basket. And no one should ever dare to disturb them today evening!

Belle puts on her coat, taking the basket and making her way to his shop. At least this town is so small that she can walk there. The sun is already going down; the first stars are shining on the sky that’s getting darker and darker with every minute. A little excitement is rushing through her. She’s exited to see him, to be alone with him again, exited about if he would like the meal she prepared, her clothes, especially her shoes. A smirk settles on her lips as she thinks about it. It didn’t take long until she got aware of it that he likes her in high shoes. He will adore the ones she’s wearing now. The smirk grows to a grin on her face with the thought that the one in the basket wouldn’t be the only meal he will get tonight. Her pace fastens a bit as she can see the sign of his shop. The small ringing from the bell above the door escorts her entrance into his shop.

 

He sighs as he hears the bell ringing. Just one more time… and he will rip this thing from the door, throwing it onto the ground and driving with his car over it only to make sure that it will never ring again. He takes a deep breath before he turns around from behind the counter and suddenly… he forgets to breathe for a moment.

“Good evening,” Belle smiles and starts to smirk as she gets aware that his eyes are scanning her and resting a bit longer on her shoes and legs. She closes the door, turning flipping the sign at it over to ´Closed` and walks closer to him, putting the basket on it. “I’ve thought… that it would be a nice idea of me to bring you a nice meal after a long day of work.”

“Uhm… yes… yes, thank you, that’s… really a nice idea…”

“And I think that we are out of danger of getting interrupted during this time of the evening,” she winks at him.

He smiles at her words. Yeah… they barely had a meal together without interruptions.

“And that’s not the only surprise I have for you,” she whispers.

“So? And that would be?”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise anymore if I would tell you this.” Belle is grinning and coming around the counter, leaning over to him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

A blissful smile spreads across his face. He still wanders how on earth he has deserved her. Why she still sticks with him. She’s always so sweet and kind…

She opens the basket and taking out two plates, silverware for them both, wine glasses with a bottle of red wine.

“That looks and smells delicious,” he smiles as she takes out a bowl, opens it. Just as you, he’s adding in his mind.

“Thank you,” she smirks at him. “But I guess we should take our meal in the back, right?” Both of them, she thinks.

“Uhm… yes, yes of course.” He’s nodding at her words, shortly distracted as he could smell her perfume and the scent of her hair.

They are getting everything in the backroom of his shop. Fast he cleans the table and frees it from all his working utensils. Somewhere in the shelves around them he found even candles and candlesticks. Not really the most romantic place but the best they could get now. They are both sitting down and she placing some of the meal on their plates while he opens the wine bottle.

“Oh, oh I’m sorry, I.. I forgot your coat…” Only now he is aware of the fact that she still wears her coat. “I’m… I’m really a bad gentleman, I’m sorry.” He wants to stand up again to take off her coat but she draws him again onto his seat.

“It’s alright, Rumple,” she smiles. “Don’t worry because… this is the other surprise.” With a wide grin on her face she stands up and is undoing the coat, slowly button by button.

With question in his eyes he’s looking up at her while she does so. And then he sees the second surprise and he forgets to breathe again. He forgets to breath, his heart is jumping and suddenly it feels very hot in this room. He couldn’t even really describe what she’s wearing it’s more like… nothing than everything else; it’s only the hint of a fabric. The finest chiffon and lace on earth. “Wow…” That’s the only thing he’s able to speak now. It seems like his brain is shutting down and not working properly anymore. He could never get tired of looking at her, especially now.

She likes to feel his eyes on her, how he’s scanning her shape, his eyes wandering up and down on her. Seeing his small gulp, how his fingers are starting to tremble, his heavy breath. She really enjoys that sight. “Do you like it? Or… am I a bit overdressed?”

“Wha….?” He looks as if she wakens him from a dream right now. “Oh… no! No, no, no… it’s… perfect,” he breathes. The meal is forgotten now. He’s standing up, reaching out for her to… until a small, tiny and cheery bell rings.

Both are letting out a sigh of frustration. While he takes his cane, clearing his voice and walks into the front of the shop, Belle has the urgent desire to slam her head against the next wall over and over again. Not a single time. Every damn time… Do these people here can’t read? The sign on the door is telling ´ ** _CLOSED_** ` and not ´ _ **Come in whenever you want because the owner has no life**_ `. Hastily she closes her coat and follows into the front of the shop.

She will have a nice evening and she will have one with him and she will have it today! It’s nearly as if they would be cursed! As she steps out of the backroom she sees those who dare to ruin her the evening. No one else than the happily ever after family of Snow, Charming and Emma. Who else should it be. Not even Regina would try to disturb them in this unholy hour of the evening. But maybe only because she still fears the wrath of Rumple about imprisoning her for 28 years…

“All three of you! Out. Now!”

Everyone, including Rumplestiltskin, is looking surprisingly at her.

“I’ve said, out. Now. Obviously you all are not able to read; otherwise you would have read that the shop is closed for today.”

“We have an important….”

“I’m pretty sure it’s nothing so important that it can’t wait until tomorrow morning! Get out; the shop owner is busy now.” She goes to the door, pulling it open.

“Yeah,” said Emma slowly, turning to her, and crossing her arms in front of her chest. “He should be busy with wondering how…”

“He’s busy enough with me and he won’t be free until tomorrow. Out. Now. Or I’ll take the axe off the wall… I bet you still have time tomorrow to accusing him for something he hasn’t done.”

“No we don’t wait until tomorrow. It can’t wait until tomorrow. It needs to be done now.”

Belle lets the door fallen shut, walks over to the counter and taking the axe from the wall that’s hanging there. She is so sick of being always interrupted with Rumble. Do they think she’s joking? Does she look like she’s joking?

“I… guess it really can wait until tomorrow, it’s also late in the evening and we’re all tired and exhausted, right?” It’s Charming who tries to calm down the situation and slowly leading the ladies out of the shop with a ´Good Night` at Gold and Belle.

“But… why?!” That’s the only thing Emma is able of speaking, pointing with one hand at the door as they are on the street again.

“Well, it’s easier to fight a dragon than a woman who’s fierce like a dragon.”

Snow is giving him a soft blow on his arm with an outraged look on her face.

“You see,” he points at her.

 

Belle shuts the door, turning the key and letting down the shutter at the door. With a small grumble she’s putting the axe aside. Rumplestiltskin is till looking is disbelief at her. Has she just… does she rally have… and then with the axe…

“Have I ever told you how much I love you…?”

Her eyes and face are softening as she hears him, looking at him. Again a smile plays around her lips. “You can start with it right now.” Slowly she’s coming closer again.

“I love you so very much, my dear.”

“I love you too. But you should learn to turn the key when the shop is closed.”

He smirks a bit. “I will remember that.”

“And now you should pray that no one will bother us again tonight,” she whispers, grabbing him by his tie and pulling him closer, pressing her lips onto his. She’s sighing and closing her eyes, enjoying that sweet moment of solitude. With one hand she reopens her coat while she deepens the kiss, leaning more against him.

He’s surprised at first about her sudden passion, the deep kiss she’s giving him. But he’s unable to do anything and even hesitates to put his free hand on her waist. The hand on his cane trembles slightly, grabbing it more firmly. He fears to lose himself if he gives in into her passion, placing his other hand on her, feeling the little bit of nothing of fabric on her skin, to even feel her skin beneath his fingers. He doesn’t deserve her; he deserves her nothing at all. Softly he pushes her a bit away; breaking the kiss but there’s already a long forgotten heat that rises within him again. He clears his voice, not looking her into the eyes, turning lowly away. “Uhm… there’s… we should… the meal, you know… you made such an effort… it… it shouldn’t be wasted…”

“Forget the meal. You should go over to the dessert.” Again she grabs him by his tie and pulling him into a passionate kiss. The other hand strokes through his hair, grabbing it softly.

This time can’t resist anymore. Not with her hand in his hair. He closes his eyes and a low sigh escapes his lips. With hesitation he puts his hand on her waist, taking a gasping breath as she presses herself more against him. The heat rises again within him, especially as she pulls softly at his hair, wandering with her fingers over his neck.

“Belle… maybe… we should… home…” He isn’t able to think properly anymore and speaking without stumbling over his own words becomes also difficult.

“I won’t wait until we’re home.” She’s taking off her coat, letting it simply slipping to the ground. His reaction fills her with pride and joy. His mouth hung open; eyes are getting glassy, gasping for breath… completely staggered. She wants to take their relationship for so long on a new level, getting more serious but every time these damn interruptions! Her fingers are starting to unbutton his suit coat.

“Belle…” Finally he finds his voice again. “Maybe we… we should… not here…”

“Oh, here is totally perfect, my dear Rumple,” she smiles and her smile reminds him of the one of a cat who found a juicy mouse.

“Are… are you s-sure? I mean… about… do you really…”

“I was never before so sure in my life like now. Yes, I am sure. Yes, I really want it and yes, I really want you.” A deep kiss follows her words while she pushes the suit coat from his shoulders. Grabbing his tie she turns with him, walking backwards, slowly out of deference for him.

He feels a bit like a dog as he follows her into the backroom but now he doesn’t mind really. Her look is worth it. He knows that she is aware of the small bed that stands in the backroom next to a cabinet. Should he really… here in the backroom… It’s not worth of her, it’s too cheap, and she deserves something better.  A big soft bed, roses, candle lights, a really wonderful dinner and romantic music… and most of all a different man. But at the same time only the thought of her with another one drives him mad and jealousy is taking possession of him. “Are you… really sure?”

She’s taking the blanket from the bed, pulling it away with everything on it. “I am standing in front of you with nearly nothing on my body. And now… I’m opening your tie… and unbuttoning your shirt… do you need another proof of how sure I am about this,” she smirks at him.

“But…”

“Hush now and kiss me.” She’s sighing against his lips, closing her eyes as she kisses him again. Blindly she’s opening one button after the other until she can feel his bare skin beneath her fingers. Another sigh leaves her lips as her fingers are gliding over his skin, down and up again to his shoulders to get rid of his shirt. She earns a low, passionate sound from him that sends a shiver down her spine.

Feeling her soft fingers touching him, gliding over his skin… He opens his eyes a bit, placing his free hand on her cheek. So soft and warm… and light red on her cheeks… With his thumb he strokes over it, burying his fingers in her gentle brown curls. Slowly he lets go of his self-control, slowly he’s shutting his mind down and just acting by his feelings. And these are really wonderful feelings she’s giving him.

Her lips are gliding down to his neck, caressing him with her hands and lips, spreading soft kisses over his skin, playing with her tongue at it. She enjoys his sigh, the small moan of her name. That she can slowly draw him out of his shell… Fingertips are wandering over his chest and down his stomach, feeling how he’s tensing beneath her hands. A small giggle escapes her as she places her hand a bit deeper and she can hear how his cane is falling to the ground while he gasps and embracing her with both arms to steady himself.

Oh, dear gods, what is she doing with him? He knows that she’s brave and smart and curious and confident but… but he never expected this! The fire is not rising; it’s more like an inferno that burns in him now.

“Don’t you think I’m wearing a little bit too much?”

Drawing his head back with her whispering voice he looks with glassy eyes at her. Slowly he’s nodding, hesitates for a short moment before he places his hands on her thighs, gliding upwards.

It only takes a few more moments until they both are completely bare and already sitting on the bed. His eyes adore her; he looks as if he would dream with eyes wide open while she places her arms around his shoulders, laying back. He finds his voice again and the ability to speak. “You need to tell me when I should stop. Whenever you dislike something… just tell me…”

She smiles up to him, stroking lovingly his hair back. “I’ll do and I bet everything will be alright so far.” She’s kissing him softly, sighing beneath him as his hands are roaming over her body.

Her wonderful voice, sighing because of him, her smooth skin hot because of him… She has no idea what for an honour it is for him, that he can lay here with her, with her beneath him, that she wants him. He’s caressing every piece of her skin as if it would be sacred until she firmly grabs into his hair, arching her back. A silent demand that she wants and needs more than just his lips and tongue, his soft bites and his hands. His lips are busy with her neck while he places her legs around his waist, feeling how she trembles underneath him, hearing her fast breathe and sweet sighs.

She loves all the new emotions he’s giving her. That he can make her trembling only by his lips, feeling his skin upon hers… and as she starts to feel something hard against her thigh… A rush of heat goes through her body. An urgent need rises within her, making her impatient. With her own hands she’s grabbing into his hair, pulling at it, nails scratching softly over his back as he continues to caress intensively her neck. Another shiver goes through her as he puts her legs around his waist, feeling his hardness where her urgent need tells her it would good and perfect, it would be right. She’s gasping before she bites her lower lip, pressing herself against him as he’s coming closer like never before.

He’s so sorry. He feels so sorry and wishes he could make it less painful for her. But that thought doesn’t last for long until he’s overpowered by his feelings. So warm and hot… so wet… only for him, and so tight… It’s such bliss. He’s waiting a few seconds so that she can get used to him, that the pain can slowly fading away.

Yes, it’s painful, but it’s getting better and she knows that it would hurt the first time. She’s not naïve, she’s reading a lot. And she knows that he would never hurt her with purpose. She’s taking a deep breath, blowing a soft kiss on his temple. A sign that she’s okay, that he can go on.

He looks up at her. The cheeks coloured in a deep red, lips wet and open, hunger and desire glimmering in her eyes… He’s kissing her passionately as he starts to move, drawing back and thrusting forward again. Her beautiful voice, sighing and moaning against his lips… nothing could sound more beautiful like her voice moaning his name.

His hot breath on her skin, on her neck and breasts, lips stroking her, his tongue licking over her skin… he’s starting a feverish sensation within her with that, a hot feeling that goes down between her legs where she can feel him hard and deep. And nothing ever before felt so good like this. Her breath goes panting, her heart is racing. She moans his name with every thrust, her voice is getting louder and higher, the sweetest sound in his ears.

The sweetest sound until she grabs firmly into his hair, feeling her hot breath against his ear, the nails of her other hand on his shoulder and hearing her lustfully whispering ´More`. From the first moment he saw her he knew she would be fierce like a dragon.

She wants to feel all of him, she wants to burn with him. Throwing her head back, pressing her thighs more into his sides as he hardens his pace, fastens a bit. He will gladly give her everything that she desires. Even if it would mean that they both wouldn’t be able to walk the next day. He embraces her with one arm, holding her close, the other hand rests on her thigh, massaging it and her bum. He groans against her neck while he spreads tender bites on the sensitive flesh, groaning and grunting. Sweet little marks would show everyone the next days to whom she belongs. He’s feasting on her. He can’t remember if this ever felt so good, so passionately, as if he ever before had the feeling to burn. Oh, he loves her so much. He will make sure to never ever let her go. It is such a good feeling to burn together with her, to be consumed by the flames with her. Leaning his forehead against her shoulder he breathes onto her moist skin. She with her body beneath him, squirming in lust for him, moaning his name, makes him even to forget the pain in his leg.

She’s moving her hips against him, meeting his with every thrust and loosing herself in all those wonderful feelings he’s giving her. Her breath only panting and gasping, her bell like voice only sighing and moaning. With every groan of his velvet voice he sends shivers down her spine, making her trembling. A tensing sensation starts getting stronger within her with every thrust and she knows that this is the right was, that she’s close to an indescribable feeling. It only need a few more deep thrust and the grunting of her name to send her over the edge, to tighten around him, holding him close.

He’s releasing himself after her, only waited for her to come. Now he’s kissing her softly and tenderly. His head resting on her shoulder, his face burying in the crook of her neck.

Softly she strokes through his hair, trying to catch her breath again, enjoying the afterglow with him. What for a wonderful feeling… She would like to lie here with him forever. Forever and ever and ever… and when she thinks of it, that she could have had it much earlier without all these damns interruptions…

“I love you… I love you so much, my dear Belle…”

She’s looking down on him, smiling with so much love and affection on her face only she’s able to. “I love you too… can we do this more often?”

He raises his head, looking at her. His eyes still a bit hazy, a small grin playing around his lips. “What exactly? Dining here? Or ´ _dining_ ` here?”

“I rather thought of you ravishing me and me ravishing you.”

Only she will be ever able to stagger him completely and now not only because with her simple love for him but also with her lust for him. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Earlier this evening. But I don’t mind if you repeat yourself,” she smiles at him.


End file.
